Never Forget
by immortalheart17
Summary: Jez and Morgead oneshot. Really sappy. Not like me. Enjoy!


"Jez!"

I opened my eyes just a little. I was laying on the floor pf a white room, Lily Redfern standing over me; a smug look on her face and eyes ablaze. And in her hand was a wooden stake.

And I knew at that moment that I was going to be killed by my relative. With a stake. Wicked.

"Jez!"

Again, my soulmate Morgead yelled my name. I opened my mouth to speak, but one of Lily's henchmen got to him first.

"Shut up damned boy!," her henchmen hissed at Morgead.

"Tie him up. We'll kill him too," Lily said with a shrug.

Lily's henchmen tied Morgead up with rope fused with the strongest wood around Morgead's wrists and ankles. Morgead twisted and writhed, but they were to strong.

"Morgead," I said. Morgead stopped squriming and looked at me wwith wide eyes.

"Were both going to die. Side by side with stake in our hearts. We'll die, but we'll doe together."

Lily clapped.

"This girl has some sense. She knows she's going to die and she accepts it," Lily sneered. "Come on guys, give her a round of appluase!"

Lily and her henchmen clapped and whooped at my little speech to Morgead.

"No," Morgead said. "Were going to get out of here alive!"

"Your so stupid Morgead! Were not going to get out of here alive! Were going to die!," I yelled at Morgead.

Lily shook her head. "Your wasting your breath Jez," Lily said. "he's not worth your effort. Don't waste it Jez."

That was the only time I had heard Lily being passionate about something other than killing.

"Okay, enough talk. My father wants her dead. So let's get this show on the road!"

_That's the Lily I know!_, I thought perkily.

Morgead pushed himself off his wooden chair and rolled next to me.

"I love you Jez," Morgead said.

"I love you too Morgead," I said back as I leaned over to kiss him.

As our lips touched, everything around us faded and it was just us. Our world expoloded into a rainbow of colors; reds and yellows, pinks and blues, purple and green.

Morgead tasted like Skittles and coconuts.

Morgead replied with a telepathic message:

_You taste like sunlight and strawberry bubble gum._

I wiggled closer to Morgead and placed my head in the crook of his neck. He tried to break free to hold me, but I shook my head. I threw my hands around his neck and pulled myself as close as possible to him, whispering:

"I love you forever Morgead. You have to know that," I said, my voice muffled against Morgead's shirt.

"I love you too," Morgead said.

I breathed a sigh of relief and rolled away from Morgead, rolling to Lily's feet. I stretched my arms out away from my body, leaving my chest unprotected.

Lily looked down at me, her eyes little slits.

"What?," she said.

"Kill me," I said back.

"Jez no!," Morgead yelled at me.

I shook my head. "No Morgead, I have to do this. I'm doing this for you."

Morgead looked at me, shock written all over his face. I turned back to Lily.

"Kill me, but let Morgead go. Without harm. " I gave Lily a look.

Lily contemplated letting Morgead go free. Then she got a pained look on her face; a new one for her.

"Fine. we'll kill you, and let Morgead go. No harm done to him. Deal," Lily whined. Lily motioned for her henchmen to bring her a hammer and her stake.

My heart raced even though I was the one to propose the deal. I looked at Morgead. Tears were streaming down his pale face. As Lily got her stake in hand and lightly poked me in the center of my heart, Morgead tried to wrangle free again.

I let out a breath. "No Morgead. This is how it was meant to be. Me dieing and you living free of danger."

"Without you, I'll die! I can't live without you Jez!," Morgead pleaded.

I threw myself on top of Morgead and shoved my lips on him. I then shoved my tounge into Morgead's mouth, him happily returning my tounge action. A full, all-out makeout scene.

Breathing heavy, I got off of Morgead and layed close to his chest, breathing in his scent. Tears were still pouring down his face.

I pulled my hand up and wiped away his tears. Then I looked at Lily, her face twisted in disgust and boerdom as if she was to grossed out to care.

"wipe that look from your face and stake me already. I'm getting boerd," I said pretending to yawn.

"Mouthy little human," Lily spat, her face twisted.

I fake yawned again. "Come on Lily, hurry up. Morgead is even getting boerd!"

I quickly grabbed Morgead's hand as Lily grabbed her stake. I held on tight and squeezed his hand. Morgead squeezed back and I turned toward him and smiled.

Lily plunged the stake into my heart. A bright purple flash dance, and a cracking pain followed. Rainbows of light swam around my eyes, confusing everybody around me. The henchmen were orange and green, Lily having a red and purple hue.

But Morgead, man, he was beautiful. He was surrounded by a yellow glow, while aqua and pink frindged the edges.

My feet were numb, and the blankness was spreading was creeping up my legs. In a few minutes, my whole body would be numb and still.

I reached out to touch Morgead's glowing figure, touching his chest, arms, hands and face. I rested my delicate hand on his face ever so softly.

Lily spoke now. "Untie him. He can stay until she's dead. You hear that Morgead?"

Lily's henchmen untied a writhing Morgead. He put a glowing hand on the hand on his cheek and patted it. I squeezed his hand that I was holding and lifted my head to look at the stake that Lily was pushing into my heart. I sighed and put my head back down.

Morgead was breaking down into little sobs every few seconds. The middle of my stomache was now numb and was stretching into my fingertips.

All too soon, my hands were numb. Morgead's eyes went wide as my hands went limp and I stopped holding his cheek and hand. He kept looking Lily.

"Okay Lily. You've won. You've staked her and she's going to die. Just take that damned thing out of her chest," Morgead said harshly.

Lily sneered and gave one final push downward. Morgead flipped up his middle finger. I closed my eyes.

The numbness was now at my neck. I couldn't move.

"Morgead," I whispered.

"Hm?," Morgead replied.

"I want you to hug me," I said slowly. "real tight."

Morgead nodded and put his hand under my back and neck and pulled me to his chest. He gave a little sob and his whole body shook. I could barely feel his rib-cracking hug.

"I'm so sorry Morgead," I said to him.

He just kept hugging me saying:

"Me too Jez, me too."

I breathed heavily and shivered. Morgead's eyes went huge.

"No Jezebel! You can't die now! You'r half vampire!"

"Morgead, I love you so much. Remember me Morgead," I said, giving one final breath.

"Never," Morgead replied.

Morgead pulled me closer. My head rested haevily on his chest and my breathing became short and shallow. I closed my eyes and I saw a bright flash of white.

And I felt as if I was standing on a ledge, while force pushed me backwards.

I heard a small snap of thread and I fell into the darkness, one word in the back of my head.

_Forever._


End file.
